The Ghost of Bucky
by Boolia
Summary: 2nd Halloween Fic! Perry goes inside an abandned old warehouse on Halloween night and finds none other then the dog, now a ghost, that once owned by Phineas and Ferb. Now it wants revenge! Candace gets a scare at Jeremy's Halloween party by Suzy!
1. Part 1

The Ghost of Bucky

Part 1

"Hey mom." Phineas said from the stairs. It was Halloween and he was dressed as a skeleton. Ferb was dressed as Frankenstein. He and his stepbrother slid on the railing.

"Ooh you look scary honey." Linda told him. "You as a skeleton and Ferb as Frankenstein. Perfect choices." She went in the kitchen to take out the batch of pumpkin shaped cookies.

"Ferb's not Frankenstein mom." Phineas told his mother. "He's Ferbinstien."

"Whatever honey." She offered them the cookies. "Cookies?" Thanks mom." Phineas said. He and Ferb grabbed a cookie and ate them. "MMM, I swear mom you make the best cookies ever." Linda just smiled. Then they heard a car honk outside.

"That must be Stacy!" Candence said; who was disguised as a fairy princess. "Bye mom, dad, bye boys; have fun Trick or Treating." She took a cookie, and then was out the door. She greeted Stacy who was dressed as a witch in the backseat. When she was in and buckled, the car drove off.

"Have fun." Ferb said.

"Now I think it's time to dress our platypus in his brand new lawn gnome costume." Phineas decided. He cupped his hands to his mouth and caked out. "Oh Perry!"

The platypus strolled into the kitchen. Phineas went to his pet's side with the lawn gnome costume.

Seconds later the platypus was in his costume.

"Awe you look so cute as a gnome Perry." Phineas admired. Lawrence looked at the disguised platypus.

"I didn't know that we bought a gnome." He said.

'That's not a gnome dad." Phineas assured him. "That's Perry in his Halloween costume."

"How smashing." He complimented.

"This deserves a picture." Linda said. She picked up the camera from the counter and took a picture of the gnome platypus. The doorbell ringed then.

"I'll get it!" Phineas offered. He opened the door and in walked Isabella in a pink princess dress and crown, Buford as the grim reaper, a plastic scythe in hand, and Baljeet as a math test with an F stamped on it.

"Baljeet you're a failed math test again." Phineas observed.

"I told you before getting an F on a math test or any test for that matter is the scariest thing known to man."

"There are scarier things getting bad grades." Buford told Baljeet. "I get them all the time so they're not too scary to me anymore."

"So are you ready for Trick o Treating?" Isabella asked.

"Yeah." Phineas said as the boys grabbed their pumpkin shaped baskets. "Let's go." The kids all went out followed by Perry.

"Have fun kids!" Linda called after them. She and Lawrence got ready for the Trick O Treaters from inside.

"Perry is so cute as a lawn gnome Phineas." Isabella told him as they were walking down the street to a house. "Whose idea was it?"

"Mine." Phineas admitted. "I saw this gnome costume for dogs down at Party Town and thought it would look cute on Perry."

"Well you were right. Perry is _soooo _adorable."

"Well I'm happy you think that. Ferb thought that too."

"Hey." Buford said. "Are we going to trick like we did last year or are we going to treat?" Baljeet looked at the bully.

"We didn't trick last year Buford or any year for that matter. You did that all by your own."

"Yeah." Buford remembered. "And I mad ten little kids cry that day. Good times, good times."

"Not for the kids. You stole some of their candy that night."

"Yeah!"

"We're treating." Phineas told them.

_"Awe man_!" Buford said. "Dinner Bell, you're no fun at all you know that don't you?" Phineas laughed a little.

"I may be all bones." Phineas told him. "But I know how to have a heck of a fun time."

"Like stealing candy from little kids and making them cry?"

"No by going from house to house, looking at all the creepy decorations from others, ringing the doorbell, and shouting "Trick O Treat", and getting some that way instead of stealing."

"Figures Dinner Bell is a party pooper."

As the kids were getting their candy from a house with a Jack O Lantern on each side and pumpkin lights on it, Perry's watch vibrated. The platypus lifted his hand to look at the screen. After he pressed the button, Major Monogram appeared on screen. In the background, Carl who was a rat put up Halloween decorations. Major Monogram was a disc jockey. A shiny necklace was around his neck.

"Hi Agent P." He greeted. He showed of his necklace. "Digging my bling bling? It's really cool isn't it? I see you are disguised as a lawn gnome."

"Let me see!" Carl said getting in the scene, almost knocking Major Monogram to the floor. "Oh how cute! Agent P you were _born_ to be a lawn gnome!"

"Carl get back to work!" Monogram reminded him.

"Oh right sir." Carl went back to putting the decorations up. Monogram concentrated on Perry again.

"Anyways Agent P, I am reminding you yet again to come to the O.W.C.A Halloween Party that starts at nine and ends at midnight. See you there! Monogram over and out." The screen went blank. Perry quickly went back to pet mode as soon as he saw the kids coming towards him.

"Hey Perry." Phineas greeted. Perry gave a welcoming chatter. "Let's go to the next house." They all strolled to the house next door.

"I can't wait to see what Jeremy dressed up as." Candace said to Stacy as they got out of the car when it stopped. "This will just be like Romeo and Juliet, everyone wearing masks and stuff so no one can tell them who they really are. I bet deep inside that mask; Jeremy will be cute and handsome as ever."

"Okay Candace." Stacy said. "Just don't overdo it."

"Don't worry; I won't!" Stacy sighed as her friend twirled in a circle. The girls went inside.

"Hey Candace, hey Stacy." Jeremy greeted when he saw them. He was dressed as a crocodile. "Cool costumes. You just got to see what my little sister is wearing. It's very cute."

Right on cue, Suzy, in her kitty costume rushed to her older brother's side.

"_Awe_, she's so adorable!" But isn't see going to go Trick o Treating?"

"She is." Jeremy told her. "Once her friends get here."

"_Aw_e!" Candace bent down to the little girl and soft talked to her so Jeremy and Stacy couldn't hear.

"Which means you can't torment me and make my life miserable." Candace told her. "_Ha_! You're just be Trick O Treating with your friends. How you like them apples, huh?"

"Oh I won't be sure on that." Suzy threatened back. "For I have a _perrrrrfect_ plan that'll have you running to your mommy." Candace laughed as she stood up.

"Oh she's adorable all right." Candace said. "Such a cutie pie!"

"Okay Guys." Phineas told his friends. "Just two more houses and we'll call it a night."

"I'm not happy." Buford said. "I didn't get to steal candy and make little kids cry. What's the point of Halloween if you can't make kids run to their mommies crying while I get all their candy?"

"Because it's much fun doing it this way." Baljeet replied. "Without hurting little kids' feelings, we can still have fun."

"Shut up pipsqueak. Who gave you permission to speak huh"

"Well nobody but…"

"Then just shut up." Baljeet looked ashamed.

"Yes."

As Perry watched, he saw a glowing light from what looked like an old abandon warehouse across the street. He stayed put but it seemed to be calling him. He took one last glance as Phineas and friends were waiting to get their candy. The platypus then went to investigate.

"_Bye Suzy!" _Jeremy called to her sister outside when all of her friends were here.

"_Bye big bro_!" The little sister called as she and her friends went through the bushes.

"And _hello relaxation_!" Candace said.

The platypus went in the vacant warehouse, He looked around if he could see the glow again but he didn't see anything. He was about to go when his eye caught sight of the glowing ball. He looked at it intently.

Then all of a sudden bats flew out attacking the poor platypus. The platypus shielded himself with his hands. He ran away from them.

He ran for the door when all of a sudden fire broke out. It spread from all corners of the warehouse; the platypus was trapped!

The glowing ball then turned really bright and glowed all over the room. Perry shielded his eyes from the extreme brightness.

Then the glowing died down. Perry looked; in its place was a ghost dog. Perry's eyes widened.

"Well hello there Perry the Platypus." The ghost talked. "So I finally get to meet you."

Perry froze in shock; who was this ghost dog, why was it talking, how did it know who he was and most importantly; what did it want with him?

"Allow me to introduce myself." The ghost said. "My name is Bucky."

Suddenly it clicked; this was Phineas and Ferb's pet before they had Perry, and since the platypus was their pet now, this little ghost dog of theirs wanted to seek its revenge on him!


	2. Part 2

Part 2

Then it went pitch black. If Perry could, he would scream right now. His eyes quivered with fear in the dark; he was utterly terrified!

Then he saw a flashlight turn on. He rolled his eyes when it was only Dr. D, holding the bright flashlight under his chin. He wasn't surprised that the doctor was trying to scare him; this sort of thing was just up his alley to do to his nemesis on Halloween night.

"What a good night to be Trick O Treating eh Perry the Platypus?" Perry noticed that his nemesis wasn't in a costume at all, just his regular original self.

"What?" Dr. D wanted to know. "I picked a mad scientist this year." Perry put his hands on his hips.

"It's the best that I can be this year. Just an average evil mad scientist. But you know why it's good? It was _free_! I didn't have to pay, go to the store, or anything! _Boom_; it was there calling me, just right there! I know I'm a genius, am I right? Yeah I'm right."He then noticed Perry's gnome costume. The lights went back on as he turned off his flashlight.

"Awe what a cute gnome costume!" He complimented. "You remind me so much of my poor rough tedious childhood." He went to a machine covered in cloth. "And in speaking of my childhood, I was the laughing stock whenever I go out Trick O Treating with my friends and everyone around me or should I say my ex friends now. You know why I was the laughing stock? Instead of candy like everyone else got, I got nothing but rocks every year on Halloween. That's right, I'm like that kid on that classic cartoon that they show every year around this time. Nothing but _rocks!_ Stupid, stupid _rocks_! But that why I invented this contraption; _behold!_" He uncovered the machine. Perry looked at it; it was basically a gum bull machine but with candy inside. It had a lever, buttons, and a screen in the middle. _"My Candyinator_!" Thunder flashed across the night sky.

"With this baby; I can steal all the candy in the whole tri state area that I command it to, and teleport it to me and give everybody what I got, rocks!" He laughed evilly. Perry gasped; he had to stop this mad man! He was about to stop him from pulling the lever when all of a sudden, a cobweb flew in his direction.

He jumped but the cobweb was too fast and pinned him to the wall!

"Nice try Perry the Platypus but I have the upper hand now. All the candy in the whole tri state area that I want will belong to me!" He laughed as he pulled the lever.

He paused when nothing happened; he tried again, still nothing. He kept on trying.

"That's queer, I wonder why it…" He then looked at the extension cord. His eyes followed it to the plug. It wasn't plug in. He laughed as he looked at Perry.

"Oh Perry, you got to stop doing that! That is so _old _you know." Perry shook his head. The doctor was shocked.

_"What?!_ You mean to tell me that you didn't unplug it?" Perry nodded. Dr. D was thinking.

"Hmmm, I'm absolute positive that I plugged it in before you got here so…" He then looked terrified. "But if you didn't do it and I didn't do it, then who…" The lights went out; Dr, D screamed.

Then a sudden glow appeared. Bucky was back!

"Look I don't know what you want." Dr. D told the ghost. "But don't hurt me!" He cowered with fear.

"Oh it's not you I'm after." The dog reassured him. The doctor sighed in relief. _"It's Perry_!"

"Oh well carry on." He was about to leave. "I'll just…"

_"Not so fast_!" Fire broke out again. The doctor stepped back and looked at the ghost. "W-what you want with Perry? What did he ever do to you?"

"Nothing." The doctor looked confused.

"If he did nothing then why are you…?"

"Nothing but _steal _the spotlight." This time, both Perry and Dr. D looked shocked.

"Steal the spotlight? Whatever do you mean?"

"You really don't know?"

"No I don't. Perry never told me these things. He's a platypus, he can't speak. You know they don't…" The ghost sighed.

"Fine I'll tell you."

"_Ooh_ a ghost story told by a _ghost!"_ He sat down and looked at Perry. "You don't hear these just any ol' day Perry the Platypus."

"_Silence_!" The ghost ordered.

"Yes little ghost dog." He whispered to Perry. "Sheech! Somebody got up on the wrong side of the gravestone this morning."

"_That's enough!"_

"Yes ghost dog!" Dr. D listened to the ghost's story without another peep.

"Candace try the red blood!" Stacy told her friend offering her a cranberry flavored fruit punch. "Candace took it.

"Don't mind that I do." She said and drank it all the way down. "Awe that was refreshing!"

"This is really an awesome party isn't it?

"Sure is." Candace sighed heavenly. "The best part is, I don't have to put up with that evil little devil."

"Come on Candace. Let's bob for apples now!"

"Ok!" She threw her cup away, and then followed her friend where people were bobbing for apples.

Suddenly, Candace thought she heard Jeremy calling her. She stopped.

"I thought I heard Jeremy."

"Must've been the wind playing Halloween tricks on you." Stacy said. "Because I don't here anything.

"Yeah must have been my imagination." Candace agreed. They were about to go when Candace heard it again. They stopped.

"There it is again! I better go see what he wants!" She ran to the noise.

"But Candace Jeremy is…"

"Just save me a spot in line; I'll be back!"

"At the Bobbing for Apples area." Stacy shrugged and continued walking.

Candace giggled crazily to herself like she was eagerly awaiting to bust her brothers. She heard the voice again and stopped. She looked all around, but couldn't see him.

"Jeremy?" She was about to leave when she saw a shadow that looked Like Jeremy outside. She heard the call again.

_"Coming Jeremy_!" She ran to open the screen door, and ran outside.

_"Ready girls_?" Suzy asked her friends; a witch, an angel, and a devil.

"How is this going to be more fun then Trick O Treating Suzy?" The angel asked.

"Oh you'll see Brittney," Suzy told her. "You'll see." Then she huddled all the girls together and they talked about their game plan.

"_Got it_?" She asked once they were done discussing.

"Suzy." The witch told her. "Can we just go Trick O Treating and just forget about this?" Suzy narrowed her eyes at the witch.

"Don't tell me you're a scaredy cat Helen."

"No I'm not. It's just…" Suzy pointed towards the trees.

"Brittney, Beth, Helen, _places_!" The girls shrugged and scurried behind the trees.

"This will be the best Halloween ever." Suzy told herself. She laughed evilly, and then turned innocent again as she went by her friends.

"_Jeremy!_" Candace called when she was by the trees. "_Jeremy_!" She was about to head back in when she saw a shadow in the trees zoom past.

_"Jeremy_?" She asked. The shadow passed again with two more shadows. She heard giggles. Candace laughed nervously as she stepped back.

"Ha, ha very funny guys." She saw the shadows again. "Phineas, Ferb, you and your crazy friends are going to get busted for sneaking to this party. I- I'm telling mom. _Guys_?"

She backed into a tree. She turned around as bats flew in her face. She screamed, trying to escape them. She then tripped and paper ghosts popped out of nowhere. She screamed, stood back up, stepped back, and tripped over a jack O Lantern with an evil grin.

She screamed as she saw more paper ghosts, werewolves, mummies, zombies, and skeletons pop out from nowhere.

She backed up and stopped when she sensed someone behind her. She looked up and saw someone in the shadows standing behind her. She gulped.

_"Boo_!" Suzy screamed as lightning flashed above her. Candace screamed, stood, up, and ran for her life.

Suzy and her friends laughed as they saw Candace disappear around the corner. Britney, Helen, and Beth took off their ghost costumes.

"We scared her big time!" Beth observed.

"_Yeah_!" Helen agreed. "She's now running home to her mommy!" They all laughed again.

"Wow I must admit Suzy." Brittney told her friend. "This _was_ more fun then Trick O Treating! I'm glad we did this instead." The other two girls agreed.

_"See?"_ Suzy told them. "I told you, best Halloween ever." The girls hi-fived each other, then all went inside.

"I used to be Phinea's favorite pet." The ghost dog began. "We did everything together; met him at his bus stop every day after school when his bus came, played fetched with tennis balls, Frisbees, and sticks, taught me tricks like play dead, shake, and roll over, dressed me up for Halloween, took me on walks, and other stuff a boy could ever do with his dog. We were meant for each other, me and Phineas."

"What happened?" Dr. D wanted to know.

"While the family went on vacation, they sent me to Old Man Simmon's Farm. And then it happened."

"Go on." Dr D told the ghost.

"As I was there, I started acting vicious and mean. Old Man Simmons checked on me to see if I was okay, and as he toughed me I bit him painfully. He screamed and went to the hospital the next morning.

On my way to the hospital to see if he was okay, I passed by the commentary. I stopped when something caught my eye. I walked closing to a gravestone and looked at the writing; Old Man Simmon's name was engraved into it!"

"You killed Old Man Simmons?" Dr. D wanted to know.

"Yes I did. But I was extremely homesick at the time, that I didn't know that I was a murderer until it was too late. I ran back to the farm, my heart pounding really hard inside of me. I was running to fast and ran into the street. Because I was running so fast, I didn't see a car zooming down the road. It killed me and here I am today. Ready to seek revenge on a certain unfortunate platypus who stole my boy away from me. Prepare to become a ghost too Parry the Platypus." The ghost floated towards him. Perry was scared; he gulped as he couldn't get free from the spider web. He was doomed; it was too late for him now. He closed his eyes tightly, waiting for his end.

"Hay wait a minute!" Dr. D said. He stood up and walked towards the ghost and the trapped Perry.

"You are dead. True it sad when people/pets die but they move on. Phineas was probably devastated about you when he found out. He has moved on though and now that he has Perry, he's no longer moping over you everyday and learned to face facts. True Perry may not be the same as you were but I'm sure he remembers you. That the best things about memories, when your loved ones die they never die!" He then looked hopeful.

"So can you please let my nemesis and I go Mr. ghost dog?" Bucky narrowed his eyes. "Pretty please with a cheery on top?"

_"No!"_ The ghost said. He turned to the terrified Perry again. "This platypus has stolen my boy from me and now he's about to pay me with his…soul!"

Perry quivered in fear again but this time the cobwebs were light. He squirmed out and slipped out. He was free! He ran for his life, dragging Dr. D with him behind a pillar.

"You can hide but you can't outsmart a ghost Perry the Platypus." The ghost warned. He began searching for him.

"Hay why am _I_ hiding?" Dr. D asked Perry. "He's after you, not me, but I guess I got to help you out right?" Perry nodded and looked around.

"But what are we going to do? We can't defeat a ghost; he's already dead so we can't kill him. How can we get rid of a ghost dog?"

He and Perry looked around the room and then they saw it! A vacuum cleaner was in the corner of the room. This gave the platypus an idea. He looked up to see Dr. D was thinking the same thing. Dr D snapped his fingers.

"_Ghostbusters_!" He shouted. "That is who I got to call! They always get rid of ghost problems; I'll just dial them up!" Perry's heart pounded as the ghost saw them. Dr. D picked up his phone and dialed a number.

Perry quickly ran for the vacuum as the ghost flew towards him. He strapped it on and turned it on. Nothing happened. He looked at it.

"Having problems Perry?" The ghost chuckled. Perry then saw that it wasn't plugged in. Perry ran for the outlet.

"Don't worry, your end is near!" The ghost laughed as Perry plugged it in. The ghost charged towards him as the platypus turned it on. It was now or never!

"_NOOOOOOOO_!" The ghost screamed. Perry opened his eyes and was surprised; it was working, he was sucking the ghost up! "_CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS!" _

Perry looked at the vacuum when the ghost vanished inside. He couldn't believe it; he had defeated a ghost all by himself! Dr. D came beside him.

"Hmmm that's queer." He said about his phone. "I dialed the number but they're not picking up. Must be busy with other ghost problems." He looked up to see his machine; it was destroyed!

"_My Candyinator_!" He cried. "_NOOOOOO!_ He ran to it and fell to his knees. "That darn ghost must've distoryed it. _ERRR_, this makes me so irate. I feel I must scare some suckers!" He then got an idea.

"_I know!_ I'll scare Francis Monogram at his agent party! He stood up.

Perry suddenly panicked; he had completely forgotten about the party down at the agency! He quickly checked his watch, his eyes widened. It was 10: 30. He was an hour and a half late!

Dr. D rushed off. Perry quickly untapped the vacuum cleaner, strapped himself in his jetpack and flew of. He had to stop Dr. D from ruining the party!

"Hay Phineas," Baljeet said to him after they were done Trick O Treating. "Uh where's Perry?"

"Good question." Phineas agreed and then got in his friend's face trying to scare him.

"Maybe a ghost has him and now he is one! We may never see him again!"

"I-Is that t-true?" Baljeet wanted to know as they walked home. "D-did he really turn into a g-ghost?"

"_Naw!" _Buford told him. "Ghosts aren't real Jeet. They're not real."

But how do you know? Have you actually seen a ghost? If you haven't then how do you…?"

"Just keep walking Jeet."

"Yes."

"Where is Agent P?" Monogram asked, looking at his watch. "He's an hour and a half late. Where is he?"

"Maybe he turned into a ghost." Carl suggested.

"Carl don't be ridiculous Everyone knows that ghosts aren't real."

"Yes sir."

Suddenly the lights went out. They shrieked. The animals ran away crazily. Then they saw what looked like a…

_"GHOST_!" Carl screamed and jumped up on his boss. The lights went back on and they heard a familiar voice.

"You'll never see the light of day after this!" He laughed sinisterly. Carl screamed again as Monogram rolled his eyes.

Suddenly Perry burst in and kicked Dr. D, from behind the curtains, on the chin!

"_OW_!" The crazy doctor fell on the floor. "Errr, you got me again. _CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS!" _

"Spend led work Agent P." Monogram congratulated him. "You saved us again by a lame scare from Dr. D."

"Sir?" Carl asked him. "Why do my pants feel wet?"

"You probably were so scared that you wetted you pants Carl." Carl screamed.

"Oh no! My mom is going to kill me when she finds out!"

"Now that's scary."

"That I have a mom?"

"No. That you are still _living_ with her!"

"Well I need the money sir. That why I'm working here."

"Of course it is." Monogram looked back at the platypus. "Now let's continue this Halloween party shell we?

When Perry got back at 12: 15, all of the lights were out. He got in his platypus bad, fond a comfortable spot, and fell asleep. Tonight has truly been the scariest one of his entire platypus life!

Up in the night sky, Bucky floated above the many houses.

"You may have won this round Perry the Platypus." He sneered. But I'll be back, _I'll be back;_ on _next Halloween_!" He laughed as he swirled around and disappeared.

Happy Halloween everyone!


End file.
